Blaise through the years
by Cherry-Bay
Summary: fourth chapter, finally. draco wonders about why blaise was put into slytherin, while blaise decides to get to know draco better
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all characters belong to jk rowling and this is going to turn into SLASH Sorry for the long wait... but I was writting Klausuren (german highschool tests) and generally had very much to do I changed the story a little bit but hoe that whoever is reading this still likes it  
  
  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Prolog  
  
He stands infront of his mirror and gazes at his reflection. His eyes are are sad and look old. He is only 23 and yet his eyes could belong to someone over 100. As he turns the silver badge in his hands he rembers...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Throughout his whole life he had never felt so alone. Standing on the packed Platform 9 ¾, Blaise Zabini felt utterly lost. He had come to Kings cross Station without his parents and now he could't help feeling jealous of the other students who were standing with their familys. He ran a thin hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. Being a firstyear, he knew no one and so, simply boarded the Express.  
  
Looking for a deserted compartment he crashed into an older student with wayward hair and dark eyes. "Sorry, I... didn't mean to..." "S'okay." Helping Blaise up, the student introduced himself. "I'm Terence Higgs. I'm a 3rd year Slytherin. You look sort of lost; do you want to come back to my compartment? Blaise nodded, happy to have found at least on seemingly friendly person. "So, what's your name, kid?" "Uhm, Blaise. Blaise Zabini. I'm from Oxford, by the way." "Blaise. That's a nice name. It doesn't sound very english though." "My family is from France." They continued down the corridor, discussing their various relatives and familyhistorys. When they reached the compartment, Blaise could hear loud voices mingeled in argument. Terence opened the door and immediatly silence returned to the compartment.  
  
Blaise gazed around and found his eyes drawn to the thin boy at the window. The minute that he looked at him he felt that the boy was different. The whiteblond hair was slicked back, pronouncing the boys sharp features. The boys eyes were a clear iceblue thatsparkled like frozen water. His robes looked expensive and were expertly tailored. Looking down at his own slightly faded robes and the tips of his scruffed shoes, Blaise felt inadaquate. Suddenly he recognized the kid. He was staring at Draco Malfoy. The boy his father could not talk about enough. A good and decent son, a student of the Dark Arts. Blaise gaped. He had always thought that Draco Malfoy would have black hair and evil menacing eyes. This pure, silvereyed boy could not be the perfect son of Lucius Malfoy. Draco turned towards Blaise and their eyes met for a split second. Blaise was able to see what usually no one else saw. A deeprooted lonlieness eminated from the iceblue eyes. The darkhaired boy smiled at Draco encouragingly, silently wishing Dracos troubles away. Something as beautiful as Draco should not suffer.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: same as before This will be SLASH!!! And I'm not j.k. Rowling  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The first night at Hogwarts and Blaise couldn't sleep.The fact that the Sorting Hat had placed him into Slytherin had pleased him very much at the time, but now he was feeling giddy with apprehension. The added fact that Draco Malfoy was in his dorm was enough to render the 11 year-old sleepless. While thick snoring penetrated the room, Blaise stared up towards his beds canopy. Suddenly there was a small noise. Blaise gazed aroud the room and his eyes fell onto the moving form of Draco. The blond had gotten out of bed and was quietly walking over to the window. After a while Draco opened the window and got on the ledge infont of it. Pale moonlight fell onto the boy, illuminating his ivory skin. Drawing his legs towards his body the youngest Malfoy gazed at the moon. Not wanting the other boy to look so alone, Blaise entangeled himself from the bedsheets and went over to his classmate. Draco noticed him immediatly and made room on the windowcill. The darkhaired boy climbed up to sit opposite from Draco. They sat there together staring at the nightsky until Blaise got sleepy. Carefully turning around he gently placed his head on the blond boys knees. Blaise waited for a reproach that never came. Instead he felt a hand smooth down his hair. Smiling contently Blaise made himself comfortable. Long after he had gone to sleep, Draco was awake, watching over the smaller boy and stareing off into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The weeks had passed quickly and Blaise was feeling extremely happy at Hogwarts. Today had begun as no exception, but now Blaise wished that he had stayed in bed. He was currently watching a Quidditch game between Slytherina and Ravenclaw. The Slytherin seeker was none other than Terence Higgs. Blaises good friend was flying stunts over the field. Blaise was constantly expecting him to fall off his broom and die. Blaise was so utterly concentrated on the game at hand that he did not see the Bludger making it's way to the Slytherin stands. He suddenly saw it but couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. Luckily Draco pulled the smaller boy out of the Bludgers way. Breathing hard and gazing at Draco with scared eyes, Blaise rightened himself agian. "You should watch out, Blaise. Something could happen to you." Draco smiled at his friend and reached up to push a strand of black hair out of Blaises face. Blaise smiled shakily and both boys returned to watch the game.  
  
  
  
*Please read and review* 


	3. The Pansy Incident, part 1

disclaimer: everything belongs to jk rowling. (tja, life sux) this is going to be slash ( as usual)  
  
please read and review... i just love reviews they make my life worth living...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Blaise stretched leisurely and nearly knocked a glass of water from his bedside table. "Shoot." Rubbing at his eyes he stood up and wndered into the bathroom. There he took a quick shower and washing his hair. After 10 minutes the darkhaired boy was finished and returned into his dorm, wet hair plastered to his forehead.  
  
Quickly pulling on his schooluniform and robes, Blaise left the dorm and went to breakfast. Spying Draco at his usual spot, Blaise walked over abd sat don next to him. "Morning."  
  
"Hello." Draco mumbled.  
  
Blaise started eating when the owl post arrived bringeing the new 'Daily Prophet'. Blaise reached for a copy and started skimming the pages for an interessting article. Finally finding one in the sports section he read eagerly.  
  
'German chaser, Michael Metzelder, was voted top european quidditchplayer last year. Will his prolonged elbow injury hurt his reputation? During the last season he was practically unable to catch the Quaffle or even score. Seemingly his trainer has called an "out" for his player so that he can "regenerate and return to his former greatness in the next season." '  
  
Blaise pushed a piece of toast into his mouth and then left the table together with Pansy and Millicent.  
  
That day during Potions the first major incident occured. The only people that ever had any clue about the whole issue were the Slytherins. The Gryffindors never even suspected that anything interessting was going on outside their own house.  
  
It was half an hour into Double-Potions when Blaise suddenly noticed that Pansy looked exeedingly ill.  
  
"Pansy? Is everything okay? You look really ill."  
  
The girl caughed and Blaise noticed blood on her hand when it left her mouth.  
  
"Sure, I'm fine." She smiled fakely and cvaughed again, louder this time.  
  
She swayed a little and Blaise clasped her arm and helped her sit down.  
  
"Prof. Snape?"  
  
The tall menacing Slytherin walked over, ignoring Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's mess, as he heard the frightened voice of one of "his" students.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Pansy, sir. I think she's going to faint."  
  
Snape leaned over the half conscious girl and sneered. "Mr. Malfoy? Would you mind helping Mr. Zabini here bring Ms. Parkinson to the infermry?"  
  
"Sure, sir."  
  
The two boys moved swiftly, not interupting the class and left the room without anyone noticing that they had departed. 


	4. What Draco thinks of Blaise

DISCLAIMER: all belongs to J.K. Rowling, save blaise's and terence's ersonalities. This will be **SLASH**. Don't like, don't read. I'm really sorry that i didn't update for so long but i'm struggling with life/school/everything at the moment. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was late that evening as Draco and Blaise started up to the Hospitalwing.  
  
"Do you think Pansy is alright?"  
  
"Probably. I have known her since we were 2 or 3 years old. She always gets well after a short time."  
  
"But she was coughing blood." Blaise was not convinced.  
  
"She'll be alright." Draco looked down at the shorter boy and smiled encouragingly.  
  
The hospitalwing was quiet. Draco knocked at Mdm. Pomfrey's door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mdm. Pomfrey? Could we see Pansy?"  
  
The door opened and the small mediwitch came outside. "Yes. But only for 10 minutes. It is already late and she needs her rest." She ushered them into the main room. There lying under a crisp whit blanket was Pansy. She looked pale but rested.  
  
"Pansy." Draco simply acknowledged the Slytherin whereas Blaise sat down on her bed, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Hi." Her voice sounded thin, far from her usual strident tones.  
  
"How are you?" Blaise asked quietly.  
  
Draco tuned out Pansy's answer and concentrated on Blaise instead. The darkhaired boy seemed genuinly worried about his housemates condition. This troubled Draco. The boy got to attached to people. It wasn't good for him. Especially not in Slytherin.  
  
They left 15 minutes later after Pomfrey had thrown them out. Heading back to their dorm they ran into the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
"Malfoy, Zabini." Marcus Flint acknowleged them and continued on his way towards the Pitch for practice. Terence Higgs on the other hand stopped and turned to the two 1st-years.  
  
"Hey Blaise. Draco, I got a letter from your dad today. Come see me later, will you?"  
  
"Sure. When does practice end?"  
  
"In about an hour."  
  
"See you."  
  
They turned towards the dungeons in silence. Draco strolled through the common room and entered their dorm. It was quiet as the other inhabitants were either eating or downstairs, socializing.  
  
Draco sat down on his bed and watched Blaise take off his robes.  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
"Mmh?" The darkhaired boy turned around to face his friend.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Unsure of himself Blaise walked over and sat.  
  
"Tell me. Why did you get sorted into Slytherin." Draco leaned back and let himself fall onto the bed gracefully.  
  
"I, well. The Sorting Hat wanted me here. I never thought that I'd go into Slytherin. More like Hufflepuff but the Sorting Hat told me that I was made for Slytherin. But you know, I don't think that I belong here. I mean, I have friends and all but, you know, you people are so diferent from me..."  
  
Draco gazed at his friend.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. It makes me nervous."  
  
Draco smiled to himself and sat up. "Blaise, you know what? You're exactly what Slytherin needs." With those words he got up and left the dormitory and a very confused Blaise behind. Out in the hallway he briefly closed his eyes. You're exactly what I need, too. Something bright and innocent in a world of darkness and rage. Draco thought and then proceeded down the stairs to go and wait for Terence.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Waiting for Terence was something that Draco had done since he was five years old. His friend had always visited Malfoy Manor with fascinating news from Hogwarts. Even when Terence hadn't been in school himself, his brother had been there and there always was much to tell. Draco had enjoyed these evenings more than anything else in his childhood.  
  
Burring his head in a book the blond leaned back on the couch and started reading.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Upstairs in the first years boy's dorm Blaise was lying on his back thinking of Draco. The blond always seemed so arrogant and cocky on the outside, but it seemed to Blaise as if Draco was hiding his true self away from the world. Deciding to get Draco open up to him the black haired youth rolled off his bed and sauntered over to his desk, ready for homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. Uhm. yes. whatever. 


End file.
